fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Why cant every love story have a happy ending? It is a movie after all not real life.
The iconic movie Titanic was able to show us a glimpse of what the actual crew and passengers went through during the voyage of RMS Titanic in 1912. The ship who sank after it struck an iceberg on its way to New York killed over 1,500 passengers because there weren't enough lifeboats. The plot is supposed to be in the North Atlantic Ocean where freezing waters fall below zero, and where about half of the passengers died of hyperthermia. The movie does touch many movie genres such as the romantic relationship added to the film, the suspense of being caught in a cheating scandal, being framed and the disaster the passengers face. I myself fell in love with leonardo Decaprio and would cheat on any of my partners if the chance presented itself. But I also felt pity for Rose his lover who was played by Kate Winslet and who was being forced by her mother to marry a rich man (not so sad for many women) . But because I became so fascinated with both characters is why I, like many others felt the ending could have made more sense. There was obviously a space big enough for Jack to lay with Rose as they waited for help to arrive. There were also other objects floating around for Jack to lay on instead of freezing to death while holding Rose’s hand. I understand this of course changes the entire ending of the story since Jack would have probably been with Rose on the rescue ship. He also would have asked her to sell the necklace as soon as she realized it was in her pocket and the movie could have shown the tragic side of family members and the world realizing what happened as a different ending. I also think everyone agrees that every love story needs a happy ending but not this time, it was more like they needed another door. ''' '''I love a good romance movie especially when Meg Ryan is one of the leading stars. We have seen her in a lot of these movie genres such as You’ve Got Mail, When Harry Met Sally, City of Angels and my favorite Sleepless in Seattle. Although it ends like everyone would want a love story to end and has a woman stalking a man for once I would still change her fiance's character. Meg who plays Annie a reporter in Baltimore is engaged to a dorky, weak, nerdy guy. A cheesy fiance made this love story too easy for Meg to move on and leave the engagement ring behind. I would have put a hot bulky guy with a great career, family and friends. Someone who had an “American Psycho” persona just to make the movie more interesting. Leaving the “perfect guy” who has everything going for himself makes movies more dramatic instead everything falling into place for Meg as if finding true love was that easy. Everyone knows a girl's mother and friend will automatically insist on always staying with the “hot guy” but not in this movie. Meg was encouraged to follow her heart, to follow a guy she had never met and lived hundreds of miles away. That's because there was no hot guy, there was her dorky fiance and Tom Hanks who played a lonely older dad that had no clue how to start dating again. The movie showed what a boring fiance she had and why stalking another man and falling in love with him was totally normal. If Meg would have had a different character as her fiance this plot would not have been okay with anyone, she would have been called an idiot. Category:Film